Motor vehicles are being increasingly equipped with driver assistance systems that cover the surroundings by means of sensor systems, detect traffic situations and support the driver, e.g., by a braking intervention or a steering intervention or by outputting a warning. The correct classification of surrounding objects for ensuring that the driver assistance system only reacts to real obstacles is particularly important.